Life With Kids
by Mokusgirl
Summary: So this is a little series of stories based after all the kids are born. It's gonna be a bunch of little stories set all the way up through high school with Mia, Jensen, Loki, Emi and Aubrey. So enjoy! AU. GibbsXOC. TonyXCO. Gammy. Toclan.


**A/N: So I don't remember where this idea came from but I do know it's been kicking around for a while now... Anyway one thing that my friend who owns Declan and all her children were sure of is that Mia ends up being super close with the twins so this is totally something that would probably happen even if it sounds a little crazy. So yeah, oh and Mia is a little clumsy at times... she gets that from her mommy for sure. I think that's about all you need to know, if you have any questions though you can send me a message or leave a review... oh as long as it's not anonymous though because as much as I would like to answer anonymous questions I physically can't. So anywho enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Broken Bones**

oOoOoOo

Mia, Jensen and Loki were playing at the park across the street. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for them to be playing by themselves, running around the trees that surround the park on 3 sides and playing tag. Most days they made an extra game of dodging and jumping over the roots that stuck up all over under the trees. Today was different, Mia was having a clumsy day and as she ran after Jensen and Loki her foot caught on a root and she hit the ground, her arms coming up to brace herself. As soon as they heard her hit the ground Jensen and Loki were by her side.

"Are you ok?" Jensen asked as he and Loki helped Mia up.

"I don't know," Mia said slowly moving her arms and wincing when a pain shot through her right arm, "I think I did something to this one."

"Can you make a fist without it hurting?" Loki asked.

"Um," Mia said as she slowly balled her right hand up into a fist but quickly let go when the pain shot through her arm again, "Ow."

"I think you broke it," Loki said with a frown.

"Sounds like it," Jensen agreed before looking at Loki, "Are you thinking when I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking we can't let Mia be alone in this then yes," Loki said with a mischievous grin.

Mia gave them a confused look as she held her arm close to her chest. Jensen and Loki moved Mia away from the root before standing a ways away from it and running at the same time, purposely tripping and bracing themselves exactly how Mia had.

They slowly stood up and flexed their hands, bothing wincing as pain shot up one of their arms.

"Mission accomplished," Loki said looking over at Jensen then Mia, "I guess we should head in."

Both Jensen and Mia nodded in agreement before all 3 of them headed for the house.

When they walked in they found Sammy and Declan in the kitchen.

"You 3 are done playing early," Sammy said as she turned to look at them, her brow furrowing when she saw all of them standing holding their arms to their chests, "What happened?"

"I tripped and hurt my arm," Mia explained, "I think it's broken."

"And we didn't want Mia to go through having a broken arm alone so we tripped ourselves," Loki said, fading out as Declan started to look more and more angry.

"You did what?" Declan said in disbelief.

"Well Mia was chasing us when she fell and we couldn't let her be all alone so we broke our arms too," Jensen said, hoping if he explained it better his mom would be less mad.

"Well there's no doubt you've raised gentlemen," Sammy said, hoping to calm Declan down a little, "Let's get the little ones packed up and get those arms set then you can scold them properly."

Declan gave both boys a stern look before sighing and nodding. Sammy and Declan headed for the living room where Emily and Aubrey where playing.

"Mia and the boys hurt their arms so we have to take them to get them fixed," Sammy explained.

"Kay mommy," Emily said, setting down the toy she was playing with and getting up to follow her mom to where everyone else was once Aubrey was following as well.

They walked back into the kitchen and found Declan waiting with Mia and the boys all ready to go. Sammy led the girls to the door and got their shoes on before slipping her own shoes on.

"Do we wanna take separate cars?" Sammy asked as Declan slipped her shoes on.

"We might as well just take the expedition," Declan said with a shrug, "No point in paying for parking for both cars."

"Ok sounds good," Sammy said grabbing her purse and handing Declan her's before pulling her keys out, "Let's get going."

She locked the door after everyone had filed out then retrieved Emi's car seat from her car before they headed to Declan's place. After they settled Emi's car seat next to Aubrey's they ushered everyone and made sure everyone was buckled in before Declan started the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading for the nearest hospital.

oOoOoOo

Half an hour later they were settled in a curtained area with Mia, Jensen and Loki settled on the bed and Emi and Aubrey sitting coloring on little notebooks Sammy kept in her bag with some crayons. For whatever reason Mia and the boys had managed to pick the busiest day the ER had had in a while to break bones and with more urgent cases filling the department broken arms where not high on the priority list for any of the doctors working there. Sammy and Declan settled in for what was slowly starting to look like a very long wait. As a last realization Sammy decided to call Gibbs and let him know what was going on.

oOoOoOo

When the end of the work day rolled around and they were still waiting Gibbs called to let Sammy know that he would pick up the girls and that him and Tony had talked and planned dinner for them. When he showed up he talked to Mia a bit to hear from her what had happened before kissing her forehead. He planted a kiss on Sammy's lips before rounding the girls up and leaving.

oOoOoOo

It was well after 8pm before x-rays where finished and they were met again by a doctor to discuss the results.

"Well it looks like they all do have broken arms," He said as he held the x-ray up to the light, "They're minor, just green stick fractures, so we can just splint them and send you on your way."

"Is casting them an option?" Declan asked.

"It is but I don't think there's too much of a point in taking the extra time when a splint would do," The doctor explained.

"They're rather rough," Sammy explained, "There's a chance that they'll just re-break them if they aren't casted."

"Alright well casts it is then," The doctor said before turning to the 3 sitting on the bed, "Do you guys have any color requests for your casts?"

"I'd like purple," Mia said, adding please as an afterthought.

"Blue would be cool," Jensen said excitedly.

"I'll have green if you have it," Loki said.

"Great," The doctor said, "I think we can make all those happen."

oOoOoOo

An hour and a half later Sammy and Declan were heading home with Mia, Jensen and Loki all asleep in the back seat. When they finally pulled into the driveway all three woke up long enough to make it inside and up to their rooms before shedding any clothes not comfortable to sleep in and crawling into bed.

oOoOoOo

Once she made sure Mia was settled and comfortable Sammy headed back down to the living room to settle on the couch next to Gibbs and rest her head on his shoulder with a yawn.

"How was dinner?" Sammy asked softly after she took a minute to relax.

"It was good, the girls were angels," Gibbs said putting down his book, "They ate all their veggies and cleared their plates, then after dinner we watched a movie and they both fell asleep."

"That's good," Sammy said, "I hope this is the first and last broken bone we have to deal with."

"Something tells me we probably won't have to worry about it with Emi," Gibbs said planting a kiss on the top of Sammy's head, "Hopefully Mia starts to get a little more observant while she's running around and then we shouldn't have to worry about broken bones at all."

"Hopefully," Sammy said around another yawn.

"Come on, It's time for bed," Gibbs said softly, slowly sitting up as Sammy did before pulling her to her feet.

Sammy followed Gibbs up the stairs and made a quick stop into Emi's room to plant a kiss on her forehead before heading to her and Gibbs' room. She slipped out of her jeans and into her pjs before crawling into bed and getting settled as she waited for Gibbs to join her. When he did she placed her head on his chest and it didn't take long before she was asleep. Gibbs fell asleep soon after.

oOoOoOo

Declan wasn't all that surprised to not find Tony up when they finally got home. She followed the boys and got them settled then checked on Aubrey before heading to her room. She changed into her pjs and made a quick trip to the washroom before crawling into bed behind Tony and wrapping her arms around him. She drifted off to sleep rather quickly, her head resting on the middle of his back.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
